The Winter Chills
by Blehea
Summary: The turtles are gravely sick during the holidays and it's up to their father and April to take care of them. But who will take care of crime on the surface while they're in poor health? A Christmas TMNT 2012 fanfic
1. Testing

**This is just a test.**

The first chapter will be out either this week or next week. This is gonna be my first fanfic story in this website.

So what's the plot? This is gonna be based on TMNT 2012 and it's focused on the holidays. Since it's winter and the turtles are cold-blooded since they're reptiles (LOL I'm so stupid), I've always imagined them trying to survive during the cold weather. It's like a challenge in their lives every time the temperature drops.

So if you guessed correctly, the turtles are gonna be sick. All of them. And it's up to Splinter and April to take care of them. But who will take care of crime on the surface?

So here's the last format:

_The turtles are gravely sick during the holidays and it's up to their father and April to take care of them. But who will take care of crime on the surface while they're in poor health?_

So this story will have family bonds and maybe some laughs. Also expect some bromance or a father-and-son moment or even one of the turtles interacting with April (it can't be Donnie all the time). So it's mainly about the turtles who are all sick and got the flu, and Master Splinter and April taking care of them. Their main problem is they're sick and Christmas is almost near.

So tell me what you think. Tell me in the reviews if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 1 - While On the Way Home

_Author's Note_

_Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews you've sent. Now the first chapter is up. I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – While On the Way Home**

It was a cold winter's night in New York City. After a quick battle from the robotic Foot Ninjas, four ninja turtles decided to call it a night. It was just one of their quick night patrols, which all of them found very boring. The frosty winds blew which made them shiver as they were heading home to their home in the sewers.

"Guys, is it just me or am I getting tired?" Mikey asked all worn out from the battle.

"Yeah, it was just a quick battle, suddenly I just feel woozy and all." Raph said while he wiped the snow off Mikey's shell now that they're underground.

"It must be the weather. After all, we're cold-blooded. We shouldn't be out in this time of season." Donnie answered his brother's similar questions.

"But look at the surface, Donnie. New York City looks like a winter wonder palooza! Who doesn't enjoy that?"

"Actually, it's 'wonderland', Mikey. And, obviously those who hate the weather and those who are sensitive to it doesn't enjoy it." As Donnie corrected his brother.

"But I do." Mikey smiled favorably at Donnie.

"Guys, we have to walk a little faster before Master Splinter gets worried."

As Leo told his brothers, Raph talked back as usual.

"Leo, you worry too much. It's not like this is the first. We've been late a couple of times."

"I'm just saying. Lately, the Foot Ninjas aren't being a challenge, despite being robots."

"Then I guess that means we're getting stronger and better." Raph bragged.

"I have to agree, but remember what Master Splinter-"

Leo was about to add his reminder to them until Raph shortened it.

"I know. Don't be over confident. A true ninja never stops training. He lectures that to us ever since we knew ninjutsu. I get it, Leo. You don't have to be Splinter to keep informing me that. You're already Splinter Jr. in the family."

Leo frowned at him while Donnie and Mikey snickered at the last thing Raph said to him. Leo just wanted to remind his brothers what their master thought them, but then again their master's advice was getting a little dull when repeated countless of times. Leo thought to himself that his brothers remembered every word, but ignored it. They've been thought everything they need to learn to be ninjas. But sometimes, the simplest words of wisdom can answer all questions.

"Yeah, dude. You're just missing some fur and a stick. Then you'd look like Master Splinter." As Mikey pulled a joking on Leo while he was on his thoughts.

"Mikey, it's impossible for us to grow fur. We're reptiles." Donnie added.

"I know that, but I'd do anything to have one. It's freezing! We're not even on the surface anymore. I can feel it in my spines."

"So you want to be Master Splinter?" Raph jokingly asked.

Mikey laughed a bit. "I guess that would be awesome. Then I could be the one bossing and training you guys around and give me the respect I need." It would be great to be a leader like Leo, Mikey thought.

"In your dreams, shellbrain." Raph then grabbed Mikey to give him a playful nudge on his head.

"Hey! Cut it out, Raph!" as Mikey tried to escape his brother's grasp. Donnie laughed at the brotherly play the two are doing. Leo's thoughts were distracted when he saw his young siblings just simply having fun. He decided to join with Donnie's laughter when Raph pulled a shell wedgie on Mikey. Leo was glad to have his brothers to remind him that sometimes he needs to take a break.

* * *

After all the laughter and talk, they finally arrived home. All four of them were relieved when they entered their home. Even Mikey kissed the floor to prove how much he missed home, but rapidly took his lips off after feeling the frosty touch.

Their father was sitting at the kitchen, waiting with their newly heated dinner. The turtles greeted their master and told him about their quick patrol. Then they ate dinner quickly when they smelled the familiar aroma. It was no other than their favorite dish, pizza. All four chowed down on their dinner without hesitation. They deserved it after their patrol.

After dinner, all four decided to go to their rooms to turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 2 - During Cold Sleepless Nights

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys. Second chapter is up. I'll try to finish this fanfic before January arrives. i just have to get through finals this week and I'm free to do anything. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter update ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - During Cold Sleepless Nights**

The night was terribly cold. The wintry breeze reached the lair, making the place and the family quiver from the weather. They were all in their respective rooms, sleeping after the hard work they have done. The weather has been severely cold ever since the twelfth month arrived. They are all excited for Christmas, but their main problem was trying to survive the month without getting frozen to death. Keeping their family save was always on top of their wish list, heck it was a part of their instincts. Not only is it in a ninja's code to not leave anyone behind, but it was already implanted in their hearts and minds to take care of each other despite the bad times they would have.

Some of them can't bear the cold, leaving them restless until morning comes. Inside his own room, Michelangelo was wrapped in his blanket to block the wind from getting in. Admitting that the cold was too much, he gave up and threw his blanket. He was very tired, but he couldn't bear to sleep due to his fear of dying from the weather. He checked on his alarm clock to see how long he was awake. His clock gave a little beep to show that it was two in the morning.

Mikey moaned. "Ugh! This sucks. How do people on the topside sleep with this kind of weather?" He left his bed and went to get his blanket that he threw across the room now that he was cold without.

Even though the turtles have a home similar to the humans, they lived in the sewers with the manholes as the wind's passage way to get in. The humans have their homes enclosed from the harsh blizzard and some homes have a room for a fireplace. Donnie was planning to put one for their warmth a few years ago, but it was possible because the trail if smoke would expose their cover.

Mikey had his thoughts focused on how to keep him warm while wrapping his body with his blanket. "What if I took a- nah. I would feel cold even more. And I'm too tired to heat some water for a bath. Why can't December warm down a little, especially when Christmas is coming. I don't wanna come up with another cold. And April's coming tomorrow to help decorate the tree. But I'm too tired. And I-I- Gah! Too much thinking!"

Mikey was rolling on his bed complaining, but went quiet after realizing the others were asleep. "Or are they? I can't be the only one who's awake. What if I take a look on them?," Mikey thought.

"Gasp! What if they froze to death?! "

Without any hesitation, Mikey with his blanket wrapped behind him left his room to check on his brothers.

"If only we have shoes, my feet wouldn't be freezing. Don't worry, Stubby. We're close." Mikey comforted each of his toes every time he would make a single step.

After a few steps, he reached to the door of Donnie's room. Slowly he opened the door which made a little creak, but it wasn't audible enough, which gave Mikey a sigh of relief. When he fully opened the door, he saw his gapped tooth brother, sleeping with his laptop on his lap.

"I guess he had a hard time sleeping too. But is he asleep or dead? Only one way to find out."

Mikey entered Donnie's room silently and went straight forward to him. He knelt on the left side of his bed and started to poke his face to make sure he was still breathing.

"Donnie. Donnie, are you dead? Please wake up if you're not. Donnie. Donnie. Wake up, please?"

Mikey was getting more worried and kept poking Donnie's face until he made a yawn. Donnie slowly opened his eyes and saw his youngest brother beside him with a relieved but cheerful look.

"Yes! You're not dead." Mikey exclaimed and hugged his brother tightly while Donnie was baffled.

"Dead? Mikey, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." Donnie asked as he escaped his brother's caring grasp.

"I was worried you froze to dead." He hugged Donnie once more but it was tighter than before.

"Now why would that happen to me? Did you have a nightmare?" Donnie asked gently.

"No, but I can't sleep tonight. It's freezing. How long were you asleep?" He asked with a worried look.

"About," as Donnie checked his clock "-ten minutes ago. I thought I slept for an hour already. It felt like it was."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Your reason is alike with mine. I decided to lay my head and close my eyes and I guess I fell asleep. That is until you came in."

"Sorry." He lowered his head and frowned.

"No apologies needed. I understand your care." Donnie gave Mikey a slight smile and a quick pat on his head to prove that he wasn't mad. Then a small grin quickly appeared on the freckled one's face. "So you wanna sleep here with me tonight?"

"Is it okay? I just came in here to check on you. I have to check on Leo and Raph next."

"I'm pretty sure they're fine, but I guess we can take a peek."

"You'll help me?" His eyes grew bigger when he heard the last thing Donnie said.

"Why not? It's normal to be worried about our family," He looked at his brother and confessed ."-and I guess I am also. I would be heartless if I wasn't."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed his brother's arm and rushed outside of his door. "-And Donnie, clean your room. There's bluepaper everywhere."

"It's 'blueprints', Mikey and at least it's better than pizza molding for days." As Donnie corrected his brother.

"Hey! At least you can eat pizza."

* * *

_I wish I had brothers. Instead I have two big sisters. They resemble Donnie and Raph, but I want one who resembles Leo. I'm the Mikey type in my family cuz I'm the youngest and I also play jokes on them too. Hehehe. _

_How about you, guys? I bet you have siblings who are like the turtles. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 3 - DCSN Part 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy the whole week due to finals, but I bet tomorrow I'll write the next one. So here's the continuation of Chapter 2 since we haven't entered Raph and Leo. So enjoy this new update. _

_I better finish this story before the new year starts or I'll have to wait for December or finish it even if it's late._

_And one more thing, Merry Christmas to all and a Happy Holidays. I guess the timeline of this story is about the second week of December._

* * *

Chapter 3 - During Cold Sleepless Nights Part 2

After Mikey gave another brotherly embrace to Donnie, they hastily went to check on their older brothers. Donnie brought his blanket to wrap himself from the harsh coldness just like his little brother. The next room they were going to check was Raph's. Both of their faces were filled with disgust when they opened the door only to smell the reek of sweat from his daily exercises.

"Ugh! And I thought my room smells worse." As they continued going in Raph's room, Mikey covered his nose from the bad odor filling the room.

"Actually, both of your rooms have the foulest stench in the lair. At least his room isn't a mess." Donnie could see his room was free from filth thanks to the glow from Raph's lamp that was left .

"He could use a bunch of those candles with perfume-like smells. What's it called?" It was at the tip of his tongue until Donnie answered for him.

"You mean 'scented candles'? You need one also."

As the two brothers entered the room, Mikey went directly to Raph who was sleeping with his comic book covering his face.

"I guess he had a hard time sleeping too. I hope he's not dead."

Donnie looked at his worrisome brother. "Mikey, you don't have to assume that everyone's dead."

"But what if he isn't breathing? What if he's frozen hard like ice?" The picture of his oldest brothers with lifeless frozen bodies quickly filled his thoughts.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you that he's not." Donnie proved to him as he slowly poked Raph's left arm to end Mikey's paranoia.

"There, I poked him and he has normal body temperature." Mikey crossed his arms and gave Donnie a pout. He was not impressed with Donnie's simple evidence for he saw Raph not moving an inch.

"I'm still not convinced. Let me do it." Mikey was giving Raph several pokes in a few seconds

"Knock it off! He might wake up." Donnie warned Mikey and at the same time trying to stop him from his current action.

"That's better than not responding." Mikey replied.

"I swear if you two won't stop the shell poking me, I will beat you to your death!" Raph was wide awake with rage from his brothers' bickering.

Donnie took a few steps back after Raph's outburst ."Okay, he's awake."

"Raph! You're still alive!" Mikey quickly hugged Raph who was a bit cranky after his sleep was interrupted.

"Ah! Get off me!" Raph complained at Mikey's tight squeeze. He escaped his brother's hug and gave him a smack on the back of his head due to his surprise grasp.

"Would you two be quiet?" Donnie shushed his brothers from their racket.

"What are you two up to?" Raphed asked with a bit of anger.

Donnie gave him a quick explanation that he can understand. "Well, Mikey here was just concerned if we're still breathing."

"Let me guess, he got a nightmare?"

"I didn't sleep tonight because of the weather, but it sure would be a nightmare if you guys are dead." Mikey answered.

"Since when were you paranoid?" Raph questioned his youngest brother.

"When I just realized that it's winter and we suffer from it. Don't you even give a thought about how we're doing? If we're still alive or not?!"

"Whoa." Raph and Donnie were shocked from Mikey sudden outburst. Both of them looked at their little with a hint of gloom.

"Sorry, Mikey. Never really thought you were-"

Before Raph could finish his sentence, Mikey interfered. "Sure, you guys always think I'm a goofball every time." Mikey's face was quickly filled with a scowl when his brothers went still.

"Now hold up, Mikey. We don't think of you that way." Donnie said.

"But you guys treat me like trash." Mikey responded.

"Well sometimes you need a bit of discipline from your tactless actions, but we never think less of you, Mikey."

"Yeah, you're our little bro and we'll never hurt you. Actually I'm a bit thankful for having a brother like you. You remind us of what it means to be a family." Raph confessed.

"Really?" Mikey's eyes widened with glee.

"Of course, Mikey. You keep this family together." Mikey was given a hug from both of his oldest brothers. His scowl turned into a grin after realizing that his brothers always cared for him.

"So, are you two gonna stay here for the night?" Raph asked.

"With this smell? No way!"

All three of them laughed after their little brother's funny respond.

"Besides, we have to check on Leo next if he's all right." Mikey continued.

"Then I'll come with you." Raph said as he stood from his bed.

"You're not tired? We did ruin your nap." Donnie asked.

"Nah. I wasn't sleeping. I can't. Who can sleep with this kind of weather?"

"And I thought hot heads were immune to the cold." Mikey teased with a little snicker.

"You do realize we're not gonna wake up for training tomorrow?" Raph told his brothers.

"Actually, we only have a couple more hours before the sun rises." Donnie corrected Raph.

"Then let's head over to Leo's. I bet he's freezing his shell off." Raph suggested.

And the three of them left the room and went to Leo's room next.


	5. Chapter 4 - DCSN Part 3

_Author's Note:_

_New chapter! And the last of During Cold Sleepless Nights. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4

As they went out of Raph's room, the winds blew harder and it was colder than before. All three of them shivered from the breeze and went to Leo's room as fast as they can. Unlike his younger brothers, Raph didn't bring anything with him which was a decision he regret. They rapidly opened the door wide so all of them can go inside at once without being conscious about their brother. Donnie and Raph took a few breaths after their run while Mikey closed the door to block the wind but with a loud hit that woke Leo. The three of them fell white when they saw Leo woke from the sound. Leo lifted his body and saw the silhouette of his brothers.

"What the- What are you three doing here?!" Leo's vision went clear after waking up from the noise and saw three of his brothers in front of him.

_ "Oops." _Mikey thought.

"Well, now you know he's still breathing. Now can we go back?" Raph grumbled.

"After running through that freaking cold wind?! Heck no!" Mikey yelled.

"Then I guess we're stuck with Leo for the rest the night." Donnie said.

"Uh, guys," Leo glared at each of his brothers and continued. "-you still haven't answered my question. What are you three doing here?" Leo switched the lights of his lamp on to see his brothers clearly who are all sitting on each side of his bed.

"Mikey here got a little paranoid because of the weather and checked on each one of us." Raph said with crossed arms to cover himself from the cold.

"Are you two also paranoid?" Leo asked.

"What? Of course not! But we had to go with Mikey so his worry would disappear." Donnie said while patting Mikey's shell to make him feel better.

"And you're gonna check Master Splinter next?" Leo asked once more.

"I think he can take care of himself. He has fur to protect him from the cold." Raph smacked Mikey's head after what he said.

"Seriously? You're worried about us and not our _sensei _and _father_?" Raph bellowed.

"Well I thought to myself that if we go to his room, he'll give us a punishment during training." Mikey said while rubbing his head from Raph's hit.

"He'll give us a punishment if he sees us still wide awake. Plus, April's coming here to help with the Christmas decors." Donnie said with concern. And we only have a few hours 'til morning comes."

"Great. Just great." Raph rumbled.

Mikey looked down with shame and apologized to his brothers. "I'm sorry, guys. You were all sleeping until I came in."

"It's okay, Mikey. You were just concerned. I should be the one concerned since I'm the oldest." Leo gave Mikey a grin to cheer him up. "Since all of you are all here, why don't you sleep here for the night?"

"Are you sure?" Raph yawned. "I hope your bed doesn't break, Leo."

"I bet his bed will with your buffalo butt." The three of them laughed until Raph threw one of Leo's pillows at Mikey's face to shut him up.

"Hey!"

"Your fault." Raph stuck his tongue at Mikey.

"Knock it off, guys. You already disrupted my sleep." Leo said who was irritated and a bit drowsy.

"How can you sleep with this weather? Don't you feel cold?" Mikey wondered.

"Master Splinter told me that we have to get used to kinds of circumstances. Get out of our comfort zones. And simply survive."

"What? And you risk your own health so you can sleep? You could've thought of ways on keeping yourself warm." Donnie said to Leo with an angry tone.

"I am using two blankets." Leo added up.

"Make that four now with Donnie and mine." Mikey also added up. "And since we're all here, we can share our body warmth."

"Good thinking, Mikey." Donnie complimented his brother.

"I hope we can wake up for tomorrow's training. He's seriously gonna kill us if he notices that we're tired." he said who was really anxious.

"And some of us can't stay awake." Raph said while glaring at Mikey.

"What? You think it's easy to keep your eyes open when you feel like falling down?" he said.

"Whatever. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Raph said who was getting tired.

Leo remained in his current position and laid his head on his pillow. Mikey rested at his left side, hugging his arm while Donnie was on his right, then Raph positioned beside Donnie's. All four of them were tucked in and each made a yawn, showing that they were all tired. Mikey wished his brothers a good night while leaning on Leo's shoulder and finally closed his eyes to sleep. Donnie also fell in slumber and placed his head on Raph's chest. Raph looked at his little brothers, then at Leo and gave him a smile.

"Good night, Leo" He whispered.

"Good night, Raph." Leo said back to him.

He switched the lights of his lamp off and drifted to sleep at last.


End file.
